


Prayer

by castiel_in_his_cell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Feels, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_in_his_cell/pseuds/castiel_in_his_cell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cas pushes Dean's hand away and stays in purgatory, he eventually makes it back to earth. While Sam is on a hunt, Cas works up the courage to apologize to Dean for abandoning him. It's a one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer

It was a chilly day in the midst of the Montana air where the rugged, lush mountains stood under the sky’s illusion of ecstasy. There, lay a lake under the mountains, its water was still, as there was no warm breeze, only particles of comfortable coldness. Standing amongst this breath taking view, on the crook of the high way opposite, stood Dean Winchester. He leaned casually onto the front of his beloved Impala in his rustic, youthful, classic leather jacket. Upon his fingertips, he dangled a beer bottle loosely and then he held up the all-too familiar rim of the glass to his thin lips while he admired the beauty of feeling like he’s alone for miles. A feeling that he felt much too often.  
The heavy slam of the trunk snapped him back to reality. Where he was not alone. Cas strode from the trunk to the front of the car. His formal shoes hit the ground like a steady heartbeat. As he did, Dean’s heartbeat was not at all…steady. His mask of confidence grew more and more fragile with each step Cas took, until, like all blockades of emotion, the sea of denied feelings flooded through. 

“Come on Dean. Hold it together this time.” He told himself forcefully. 

Cas approached Dean with another bottle of his favourite poison. He handed it over with a smile. Well, it wasn’t really a smile. Cas rarely smiles but you can tell when he’s supposed to be smiling, it’s when he smiles with his eyes. The edges of his strong blue eyes tilt upwards resulting in subtle wrinkles due to his steadily weakening vessel. As Dean touched the bottle to receive it, his head started to grow increasingly dizzy with pressure. Being with Cas was like being locked in a room of emotions and the walls are slowly closing in on him. It’s getting harder and harder to breathe. The air between them is tense.

“You know, that stuff isn’t good for you. After all, you are about to drive.” Cas says.

Dean let out a casually stiff chuckle with his head bowed down, just so he wouldn’t have to turn his head to look Cas in the eye for a response. Feeling that the air was still between their bodies, both knew that there was something to say, and of course, Dean wasn’t going to be the first one to say it. 

“Look,” Cas shifts his body to face Dean squarely. Still trying to avoid eye contact, Dean fiddles with the bottle in his hands in a fury of nervousness and adrenaline.  
“Yeah?” Dean mumbles.

Cas sensed the symptoms of stress revolving around Dean. He glanced at the sweaty palms, avoiding eye contact, shifting weight from side to side. Cas knew every miniscule detail of the human body unlike any other. He could sense the blood cells writhing through his veins, the muscles of his lungs contracting and expanding faster, the dilation of his pupils, hormones secreting from his glands to create a human. That’s what Cas used to think humans were, all but a biological composition. But no, he was dead wrong, they are so much more. After all, it was God’s creation.

“I’m sorry pushed you away and stayed in pergutory.” The words shoot off Cas’s lips like a steady archer’s arrow. He’s not afraid. Finally, Dean turns to meet Cas’s sorrowing glare.  
“I prayed to you Cas. Every. Night.” The words slip through a set of clenched teeth that possessed an edge to them, a sudden reformation of anger. 

“I know.”  
There is a pause.  
“You knew?”  
“I knew. I heard them all.”  
“Every single one?”  
“Every. Single. One.”

Suddenly the atmosphere was even denser than it was before; it felt as if they were standing inside the palm of a furious clenched fist. The watery flow of their conversation instantly froze into ice as their sentences stopped dead. Like a corpse. The particles of oxygen surrounding them didn’t even dare to dart or move. 

Dean too, froze. And suddenly he couldn’t think. You would think that a fine witted man like Dean Winchester would know what to think and use his quick reflexes to come up with the most effective counter attack.

If he could think, you would think he was thinking through questions like; “If he heard every single one, did he hear that one? Did he hear what I had said?” You would think that by now he would have had thoughts, configurations, hardwired strategies dashing through his mind. But no. He stood there. And for once in his life…he was blank minded.  
He just waited. Waited for the reply. There was no anticipation he possessed. No more nervousness. No more trembling fingers. Nothing. He just waited. Because he would wait forever, for Cas.

“I love you too.” Cas says. 

And Cas kissed him. As Dean received him welcomingly, he stood their shocked, and wondering what on heaven, earth or hell, he did to deserve this angel. Their lips were bound to each other in a fury of long awaited passion. And then afterwards they just embraced, and their arms held each other so tight that it felt like they were one. Neither was alone anymore. They stood together with redness clouding over their eyes as the tears rolled down their scarred cheeks in unison. Because they had waited too long. Much too long. For this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
